Eternity Of Dead Choices
by ambrorton
Summary: Rated M. klaus/OC.What if katerina had a sister? what if she was klaus's mate? well shes on the run, but will family win or is it every vamp for themselves. Find out the journey of Bethania, can she make a difference to all of history and who will win?
1. prologue

**Eternity of Dead choices**

A/N: Hi, this is my first ever fanfiction, so I would appreciate reviews to help me out!

I LOVE Klaus stories and thought it would be perfect for me to write about someone I love in a way I want to. This will be a Klaus/ OC fanfiction but there will be parts with jealous Damon's. Warning there will be a lot of AU so if you don't like it tuff.

Sadly I don't own the vampire diaries or character in any way but I do own my own characters which will be known in due time.

Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW the more REVIEWS I get the faster I update!

****EODC****

Prologue

Bulgaria 1492

Katerina had given birth to a beautiful little girl last week, and today is the day I find here a new home. Papa told me that if I didn't get rid of the baby I would be disowned like Katerina but no I had to be the kind of girl I am and find her a home, least I had mama's support.

Katerina, my elder sister and BFF, was stupid for what she did, come on why she had to have sex with a fucking stranger I don't know, she knows she should have lost her virginity with a future husband.

That's the thing though, me and my sister, we don't want to get married at 17, we don't want to just be pleasures for our future husbands who are about 30. We want to be ahead of our time and live our lives to best of our abilities.

Well anyway back to now, as I'm walking down our hometown after a 5 minute, horse ride on my beautiful horse midnight, who is the deepest shade of black horse I have ever seen but with beautiful green eyes, I made it to a local couple who have been trying to have a baby for years.

They would be perfect for my little niece, they would love her and she would be safe and have a normal child hood and be supported for future years unlike Katerina and I would be able to do.

I knocked on the door after I kissed the head of my beautiful niece and ran.

****EODC****

Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW the more REVIEWS I get the faster I update!


	2. Home Sweet Home?

**Eternity of Dead choices**

****EODC****

Sadly I don't own the vampire diaries or character in any way but I do own my own characters which will be known in due time.

Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW the more REVIEWS I get the faster I update!

****EODC****

Chapter 1 – home sweet home?

1492, Bulgaria

I love my home it was big with its huge windows and 1 normal but authentic front door. The house is surrounded by trees which my 2 younger brothers, Casper and Malik are always climbing. The path down to my house is wide as carts travel to the stable nearby.

As I walked through the door, I could still hear the shouting from upstairs mama and papa arguing over sending my sister to England to learn to become a lady or her staying home i knew papa would win in sending katerina to england. But Katerina is a lady it's just she made a mistake with BIG repercussions, she's actually a really caring person with a lot of emotions. Believe me during her pregnancy I could have killed her no matter if she was my sister and best friend.

"Bethania" a playful voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned around and the woman I just thought of was standing right in front of me with a smile on her face. "Come with me to the stables, I need to get out of here but I need to be with a chaperon and I don't really want to be stuck with papa". "Of course I need to put midnight away anyway"

We walked in silence to the stables, but I couldn't help but think of how me and my sister are similar but also very different. Katerina was 17 whilst I was 16 but we looked similar and people could tell we were sisters as we had the same chocolate hair even though hers went to her breasts straight, and mine went to the middle of my back in waves, we also both had brown eyes whilst her was a more sepia tone and mine was a chocolate. We were the same height which was 5:8 ½ but Katerina had b sized boobs whilst I was a good c, which I am very proud of.

We also differ a lot as we have totally different personalities Katerina is more impulsive then me and ends up in stupid and dangerous situations or does something totally crazy but she is very caring to those she loves but also she can be very flirty and mischievous. However I am much more self efficient and like to do things myself and not fall all over boys, I also am caring like my sister and would do anything for family but I am much more logical but I do like to cause mischief. Me and my sister are dangerous together with pranks which usually get the family laughing. I am also very loyal to those who I trust and give me there word as is katerina becuase of out papa teching us to have stong feelings for this.

"Beth" gosh I really should stop thinking a lot that's the second time I've been interrupted out of my thoughts and I'm already at the stable." Yes Kat", "I don't want you to tell me where you took my child, I think it's best we forget her, and let her have a normal life whilst we move on as well. That's why I am going to move to England." She paused for a second like she was battling with herself" I want a fresh start, so I'm going to stay with our distant family there, but the thing is I... don't want... No ... Couldn't do it on my own so please would you consider moving to England with me. I know it's a big thing to ask but England will give us a better chance of being ourselves and start a better life".

I memorised what she saud for a minute and then just laughed. Her face went into shock like she was a mad women put on trial of being a witch, which made me laugh harder. I know it was mean after she just asked me to do something very important but the answer was very simple and she was being silly.

Katerina started to get an angry look in her eyes as they went a deeper shade and I knew if I didn't stop laughing soon I would be at the end of a very angry sister with a very wild mind.

SPLASH

"BLOODYHELL KATERINA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" she just chucked a bucket of water at me, my hair was wet and dangling in front of my eyes so when she was laughing at me because of being wet, I growled, lunged and tackled her to the ground into a hay pile which altogether let out a gasp from my sister, which then ended up with us laughing straight for a couple of minutes forgetting about the serious conversation we just had.

"You really are a very silly sister sometimes and I think the village fool wants his brain back" this got my sister sitting up straight hitting me on my arm.

"Hey now that's a low blow, and why were you laughing at me after I asked you something important from you" and with this Katerina shoved past me and ran out, but I was always faster than her and quickly grabbed her arm causing us to fall into another hay pile.

"Kat, listen to me now, I wasn't laughing at you I was just laughing because of what you asked". I then pulled her outside to the swing we made when we were little whoch had fresh flowers growing us and around the ropes, it was always somewhere we came to relax, "look ever since we were little I told you I would never leave you even when you're married, you would have to make room for me" she laughed at this "but anyway that means I was already going to go with you and mother and father know this that's why I have already packed because I know you and knew you would go to England, plus I love the accents and can't wait to see our second, seconds cousins."

"I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for me and you've always been here for me and you're moving to another country just because of me" Katerina started to cry I hated seeing her like this, so I pulled her into a cuddle and tried to comfort her."Hey... Hey Katerina listen I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want to see you getting hurt. Now come on lets go get you packed and say our goodbyes well leave in a couple of days because our relatives know we are coming soon and it will take at least a couple of weeks to get there so come on".

****EODC****

Me and Katerina had packed up and now half way across the ocean to England were we would move to a place near the eastern coast called Alnmouth, were are family lives, if I could remember what mama said she said that our cousins had no daughter but 3 sons but also their mama and papa and lived in a big house near the coast which would be fun as me and Katerina had only been a couple of times to the beach and it was great fun.

Katerina had gone to sleep and hour ago but I had to come on the top deck to see the calm waves, it was relaxing though Katerina was sea sick from it. She didn't like to travel a lot and we had been on the boat for 2 ½ days already plus she gets bored very easily.

I put my hand on my chest and felt the necklace that my family gave to me and another for Katerina, they were a simple heart shaped locket with an interesting pattern but then are initials are on top made of precious stones mine a purple B but Katarina's a green K. Our little brothers had made them but papa had a small sketched picture made of the family inside it was a picture of me and Katerina on our swing with our little brothers on our lap and mama and papa be behind us with papas hand on Katerina and mamas on me. Katerina had the same picture as well.

Even though papa sent Katerina away he still loved her but just like Katerina pride got in the way and made him stubborn into forgiving her but me and Katerina did hear him crying the night before about his babies leaving, least Casper and Malik would still be there with them or else I believe they would be heartbroken. I already had to promise I would see them again in future years to check on them or else they wouldn't have let me go.

My papa didn't come to the docks he was so upset, but before we left he begged me to stay cause you see I'm papa's little girl but the rest are either mama's little soldiers or girl. Even though mama was upset I think she was more upset about both her little girls leaving her and not seeing us come of age at 18. Never mind i would write to her. Thats another good think papa made us have a great education in writing and reading but also knowing different languages i know Bulgarian, English, French, Spanish and Italian.

I decided it was getting cold as the sky quickly became dark, but I stayed behind for a little while as this was my favourite time of the day quiet, night-time with the stars out. That's why I had the top room in the house just to see the stars at night.

I walked briskly to my shared room with Katerina with her silent snores and quickly stripped into my bed clothes. Thinking about what adventures awaited me and Katerina when we got to England as i fell asleep.

****EODC****

Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW the more REVIEWS I get the faster I update!

****EODC****


	3. A First Glance At Chance

****EODC****

Sadly I don't own the vampire diaries or character in any way but I do own my own characters which will be known in due time. I do own bethania she is my own character I made up.

Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW the more REVIEWS I get the faster I update!

****EODC****

A/U: sorry not updated, I had English test – not an excuse – just the truth so sorry, but I'm not an author that updates everyday give me 2-3 at least but will be as quick as possible

Chapter 2 A first glance at chance 

1492, Alnmouth, England

**Klaus**

Where is that doppelgänger! I don't know how many century's I have waited but still I can't find her, my last doppelgänger killed herself years ago and now I need another.I wish I had the chance to torture her, the little sod. Running away then killing herself. If she wanted to die so much I would have done it myself, like I had planned.

But no I was betrayed by someone in my own close group of vampire guards, which he then realized the most stupid thing to do is to anger an original but not only that the eldest one there is who is also a dormant hybrid.

Even though it's only me and Elijah who know about the curse on me.,

It's all possible because I'm part werewolf as my mother was unfaithful to my step father. That's where my plan fits in history to help me find my doppelgänger, you see after my step father found out about me he killed my father and that side of my family, so war was unleashed between vampires and werewolves.

With this me and Elijah made up a fake curse that said whichever side found MY doppelgänger with it they would break a curse that would either allow vampires to walk around in sunlight or werewolves to change at will and not just on a full moon.

I want to break this frustrating curse on myself to not make hybrids. No... That would be a little dangerous for me. But no, I want the power to rule over the vampire and werewolves.

I'm already half way with vampires, but there are some that do want me dead which is pointless as I'm indestructible as the only weapon to harm an original vampire is a silver dagger with white ash wood but because of my werewolf genes silver can't kill me and I heal straight back.

Secretly though even a witch with the power of a hundred can't kill me. I would come back to... living death as soon as that witch dies from using too much power.

I started pacing through the mansion, this was annoying me now. When would the next doppelgänger appear and where about's? I had a feeling that the doppelgänger was alive so far, that's always been possible as I have a sensation when the doppelgänger dies or is alive.

"Niklaus?"

"Elijah, come in" Elijah came in but not before telling someone to wait outside, this had my curiosity peaked.

"Brother, who is your companion"

"Klaus, I have found a witch, that will be able to conduct a spell to find the doppelgänger that you need to break the curse"

"Bring her in now then; come on, I want this done as soon as possible for the nearest possible full moon". Well that was a certain help all of a sudden I just hope it works.

The witch had soft tanned skin with blonde hair and green eyes, but also had a good, powerful aurora around her.

"Lord Niklaus, this is the witch I told you about, her name is Sophia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you milord" she fluttered her eyelashes, she was a flirt, and I could tell where she wanted this to end. Hey, if she does the spell right I will bed her then drain of every last drop of blood in her body.

"Sophia, you're a very pretty thing, and I reward those who please me, so I want you to tell me what is needed to be done to locate my doppelgänger?"

Her eyes hooded with lust, what a pathetic witch, shame I can't get rid of this waste of space right now. "Well milord, you need to cut your wrist and place 4 drops of blood onto the flames of a candle and picture you past doppelgänger and it should successfully work and show you a moving picture and location of the doppelgänger and tell you were she is headed giving you time to find her."

"Well my dear, please start the ritual I want to find her as soon as possible" with that command she quickly started setting up the equipment needed for us to have the location spell done.

"Niklaus are you ready for this; you seem a little... what's the word they use... hum... off"

"Elijah I'm more excited then... off. All I want is to know is where is my doppelgänger,then find her and break my curse".

"Sorry brother, it just you are getting more stressed lately and I'm worried you need to catch up on sleep and get more blood in your system, after this please consider having a rest."

"You worry too much much, in some ways you're right, I need to become my fun self again. But I give you my word I will fully rest after this and have a little snack to top me up," I looked at Sophia as I finished my sentence and couldn't agree more to a simple snack.

"Milord's its time" I walked over to the candle, then bit into my wrist and quickly let the blood droplets entwine with the flame as my wrist the healed back up in seconds, I kept think of my old doppelgänger and finally after 5 frustrating minutes a picture of boat and my doppelgänger showed up.

She looked the same as the other, very pretty yes, enough to catch a man's attention but yet even in my year alive I have never found a woman that catches my attention, yet I wish in very long future years time I will find a mate but at the moment I was happy with lots of woman battling for my interest.

"Klaus" I heard a shocked tone of voice from my brother. "what is it Elijah" I answered back in a bored but full of curiosity tone but also kept my true features behind my mask that no one could ever pass though and find my real emotions.

We both then looked at Sophia as she went into a trance state of mode and started to mumble under her breathe, then repeated it out again louder.

"The doppelgänger is on her way here she's heading towards the Petrova estate, her name's Katerina Petrova, she's distant relatives with the Petrova family and will be here in a couple of days. She is very beautiful but she isn't alone, she has a companion...err ahhh" the last part Sophia screamed out in pain and fainted.

Me and Elijah were in shock we didn't even bother trying to hide it or even help the girl, that's when I gathered a smirk on my face, everything is working out in my favour my doppelgänger named, err, Katerina is coming to me and living nearby, too bad the moon was yesterday, I will have to wait for the next.

I then looked at Elijah who looked like he was in a very troubled state. "Brother what troubles your mind tonight?"

His head turned to my direction "what about this companion that she spoke of what if he or she troubles the plans to lift the curse, and with everything else it seems to perfect to be true, the doppelgänger actually coming to us."

"I agree with the missing companion he or she could be trouble but if so I will kill them myself... Elijah I want you to find out as much as possible of our 2 new friends joining the village but I also want you to get closer to the Petrova family, it would make it so much easier. Oh and in 3 days we will have them invited like the 3 Petrova brothers to our house for my birthday party.

This will be a very interesting birthday if I do believe

****EODC****

1492, England Port

**Katerina **

I kept looking over my shoulder for the past 5 minutes, I had the feeling that i was being watch and it was freaking me out! Never mind, bet it's just my imagination.

I hated the trip over sea, it was boring and I had a massive headache from the ship going uup and doown. Never mind again though, my sister was there all the time to help and help find something interesting to do, In the end the crew of the ship taught us poker, to which Bethania always won.

"Katerina come up here you can see the coast!"

Now that got me smiling. Thank god, dry land. I picked up my long, maroon dress and rushed to the top deck, where my little sister was, in a basic but detailed soft red dress.

I loved my sister, Bethania, she truly is the person I care for most in the world as she always stand's up for me, and tells me the truth no matter what. That reminds me when I told her I was pregnant she called me a 'idiotic lust eyed whore who can't keep her pants on for a monkey' least she told me what no one else would say, not even papa.

That's one thing I love of my sister she says what she means and never lies, she always tells the truth, but when its bad truth she breaks it into the best way possible that you would feel happy with only a hint of sadness.

Another thing is, even though I won't admit it to anyone, my sister is more beautiful than me with her perfect balance on the inside of her personality to her beauty on the outside. However even though I'm not vain, well maybe a little, I'm still very beautiful, that's another reason were sister we are both goddesses, I admit I'm one even though bethania would never say that, she always feels upstaged from me just because she believes I'm better than her, some ways yes but mostly, not a chance. But as I've said before I will never tell her that.

Finally I got to the deck and could see precious land that I would not be leaving for a very long time.

"Just think that, that's" I pointed over to the coast "our new home, which includes a fresh new, start."

"I believe your right Katerina, but I will still miss our home town, lots of memories come from there that was the begining chapter of our book. Now its time for us to turn the page and start a fresh, like you said... but promise me we won't forget out old memories and who we are whilst In this new life style... Please Kat."

"I promise Beth"

With are last promise being said, the planks were lowered and we stepped or the boat, thank god. Bethania pointed out to a carriage with Petrova carved on the door, and wheels or the carriage.

"Lady Katerina and Lady bethania, it's a pleasure to meet you " a mid 30's man interrupted us he had black hair with grey strips, he was also quiet small about 5;5, but was very thin as well finishing the look with grey leggings and white top with a pale blue overcoat.

After he talked I took the liberty of talking for us, "Thank you sir but the pleasures all ours, I'm Katerina and this is my sister bethania" pointing over to Beth "we thank you for coming to fetch us to our new home"

"Yes miss, but please call me Walter as everyone in your family here does already, and it was no trouble at all. Now if you don't mind can step inside the carriage as we have a 2 day trip ahead of us"

With that said me and bethania went into the carriage decorated in greys and pale blues. Finally the carriage pulled off, talking us to our new home.

****EODC****

Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW the more REVIEWS I get the faster I update!

****EODC****


	4. Reunions and meetings

****EODC****

Sadly I don't own the vampire diaries or character in any way but I do own my own characters which will be known in due time. I do own bethania she is my own character I made up.

Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW the more REVIEWS I get the faster I update!

**A/N:** how come I'm not getting reviews, come on I'm working hard on my first EVER fanfiction, just please tell me what you think to Improve and what you like

****EODC****

Chapter 3 Reunions and meetings

1492, Petrova household, Alnmouth, England,

Bethania

The carriage ride was comfortable, but boring. Me and Katerina fell asleep most of the journey or just discussed what we thought are relatives would be like and what would events would happen once we got there, to which I have now woken up from Katerina's constant snoring

Payback was easy as all I had to do was chuck a pillow at her, and her body fell to the floor with a loud thump, Though Katerina still took a while to wake.

Whilst Katerina was waking up, I decided to look through the window of the carriage at look at the scenery of England.

It was beautiful the luscious greenery of shady tress and the colourful scattered across the ground each flower standing out from another. The sky was bright blue with the sun high up in the sky making the temperature become very warm.

That would take some time getting used to; as it's much warmer here then it would have been from Bulgaria.

Thinking of Bulgaria just brought pictures of my family in my head. Wondering what they were doing? Are they alright? Are my parents still sad? Are my brothers causing mischief?

These questions I wouldn't get answers to maybe some if I wrote a letter but if my parents were still upset they would lie and reply that there aright. My family are like that, we try and keep to ourselves and not cause each other pain.

Except me and Katerina, we tell each other everything but can also tell certain things from each other by just knowing but the twins are the same, close enough to each other to have an imaginary telepathy bond between them and finish each other's sentences.

"Beth, look outside this side of the carriage, you can see the Petrova estate. It's Huge!" Katerina's excited voice boomed in the air, catching my total attention, but when I looked to the direction she was facing I quickly had a smile on my face like my sister.

"Wow" was the only sound that left my mouth as it really was the only word in my mind at the time.

We turned into a sudden clearing and a beautiful sight awaited us

Through the forest of trees was a house that doubles the size of our old one. It was a beautiful white with ivy growing up one side of the house which also had fully bloomed pale blue flowers. The house itself had lots of windows and a grand front door with Petrova inscribed into it.

Making our way in the carriage down the path you could see red roses lining the way down and leading towards our new home.

I dropped back down into my seat. It feels like the air is getting harder and harder to breathe every inch the carriage gets closer to the house. I then remembered something my papa told me and a smile lit up my face and all worry gone.

"Любов смелост, храброст живеят, да бъде смел, там наистина нищо не можем да направим, за да загубят, просто ни пуснат друг път." My papa said this whenever me or my sister were scared.

Our families saying meant,' love bravery, live bravery, be courageous, there's really nothing we can do to lose, just put us on another path'.

The carriage started to slow down, so Katerina sat back down in her seat ready for the door to be opened, to a new path in our lives.

"You ready" Katerina whispered as the sound of the door handle being turned awoke us from our silent trance state, but all I could do was nod my head.

The door was wide open now and Katerina, being the eldest, got out first and waited for me outside the carriage doors.

I took deep breath and got up, Walter offered me his hand to which I accepted and gracefully came out of the carriage.

No one was outside except the workers who took our bags but waited for us to go inside the house first before they entered, so Walter offered us both his arms, which me and Katerina giggled at and received a cheeky smile.

We took one arm each and walked to the big doors ahead, which opened from the inside.

It was beautiful, candles scattered around in appropriate places with flowers and ornaments filling any space left in the room. There were 5 people waiting inside which all had huge smiles accept the eldest man in the room, more of a grin.

The man whom I assumed was my papa's cousin, was about 44 and had long black hair which reached just passed his shoulders in a straight line he was tall and had slightly pale skin, with a beard with a couple of grey hairs, but bright green eyes like my papa.

He had a few wrinkles around his mouth and forehead probably from stress; he was also wearing a pale blue overcoat, with a white shirt, a brown under coast and brown leggings.

Next was a women about 40 whom had blond hair tied up into an elegant bun with a few curly tendrils framing her face, with startling grey eyes.

She was average height at 5:7 with slightly tanned, and was very thin with small breasts. She was wearing a light green dress that flowed out at the sleeves and slightly brushed against the floor.

The first boy, whom I presumed was the eldest at an age 22, had long black hair that curled just above his shoulder and green eyes like their father but was slightly smaller than him. He was slightly tanned and was wearing a green overcoat, brining out his eyes, but a cream shirt with brown leggings.

It was then I noticed all the men wearing black boots up to their knees, it seemed that everyone wore their boots like this, even my papa did.

The next boy was a little smaller than his elder brother but had beautiful black hair tied into a pony tail, he had cloudy green eyes with grey flecks. He was slightly pale but wore a brown shirt with a darker brown vest type top above his shirt, he also wore black leggings. He seemed about 19; Katherine had a good eye on him.

The last boy was very cute, and seemed about my age if not 17, like Katerina, but she always went for the older men.

The boy was about 5:11, but seemed like he was still growing, he had very blond hair coming just middle neck, but he also grey eyes like silver with green flakes, they were strange yet very pretty. He wore a grey buttoned up jacket with it stopping at the shoulders and a similar grey under shirt took place to his wrists, he also wore blackish grey leggings.

"Welcome to Petrova house, cousins" a deep voice caught our attention leading us to the eldest man "my name is Leonardo and this is my wife, Calliope and our 3 sons, we hope you have had a pleasant journey getting here and enjoy your stay."

"Milord, milady it's honour to finally meet you, I'm Bethania and this beside me is my elder sister Katerina, we thank you for letting us stay in your home, for that we are truly grateful as well as fetching us from the docks."

It shocked me on how confident my voice sounded to what I really felt, which was complete fear, but fear left me as soon as a soft voice hit my ears.

"Please call my auntie and my husband uncle, it feels weird being called titles by family and we are old enough to be your parents so feels also out of place causing us cousins. You have lovely manners Bethania and it's a pleasure to have some girls in the house to which I wish we will spend more time together, now if you please forgive me I need to go see an friend of mine."

Katerina then surprised me by her voice ringing out, "Thank you auntie, me and my sister would love to spend time with a female figure and hope you have an enjoyable time around your friend's house"

"I believe we will get along quite nicely, see you soon girls" with that we were pulled into a big hug and it seemed like a huge wait had left my shoulders.

"Boys please introduce yourselves whilst I finish some work, I will see you all at dinner. Please enjoy yourselves here girls, you will be treated very well here as if you are my daughters. And in a way I thank you for in the future in spending time with my wife, this means a lot go her. See you all later."

"Goodbye uncle/father" was a chorus heard as all 5 of us left replied altogether. It seemed like the fierce man whom was my uncle was a very nice person on the inside who was a little, no, a lot intimidating.

"Hello cousins, I'm Gabriel, this next to me is my younger brother, Vincent and lastly is our youngest brother, Christopher. It's a great pleasure to have such beautiful relatives staying with us; it just proves that we are a very handsome family" this made me and Katerina laugh also all my cousins.

"Believe me the pleasures all ours, but I should be worried, how will you boys cope with two young girls new in town and staying in town? Were defiantly going to need some protectors" this made Katerina and my cousins all laugh again.

"Well, I'm sorry but I need to finish some business in town, I will have to take my leave from you both, but I'm sure my brothers will keep you occupied".

"I hope your business goes as planned Gabriel, and we hope to see you later... don't we Bethania"

"Yes we do, we'll see you later then Gabriel"

"Goodbye brothers, goodbye girls" Gabriel answered back whilst putting on his belt with sword attached and then walking out of the doors.

"Finally me and my brother can introduce ourselves, I'm Vincent" "and I'm Christopher but please call me Chris, we are both ecstatic to have new people in our home."

I giggled "well it's nice to finally meet you to."

"Although we want to talk some more with you both we know we will have plenty of time to do so, and we know you have had a long journey over the past couple of weeks, so we will show you to your room where all your bags have been taken" Vincent bursted out, with his rough but flowing voice.

"We'll give you a couple hours rest then we can give you a tour around the grounds and I believe it will then be dinner, please follow me"

We walked up the curved stair case and came to a hallway with lots of different doors and on 1 door my name was carved into and Katerina's was carved into the one to my right, we walked through each door with Chris following me and Katerina being followed by Vincent.

When I walked into my room I couldn't believe my eyes, it was so beautiful. It was a soft cream on the walls but then filled with elegant oak furniture of a step into closet and lots of drawers with a mirror and stool at a certain one perfect for getting ready at. There was also a large bed at the far end of the room covered in lavender coloured sheets with hundreds of pillows on top were my head would be.

There was also a bathroom in my bedroom which already had supplies in it ready for me to use, but what intrigued me most was a black curtain were a wall should be, I wandered over to it and pulled it back and gasped.

Katerina was on the other side and it seemed our room were connected when the curtain was drawled back, it was then I noticed katerina's room was the exact same as my except for her sheets to be a green colour altogether it was ... magnificent.

"Thank you so much for this room, it literally leaves you with nothing to say"

"Don't mention it, mother thought you would like It, really if anyone is to be praised its her. Now this is where we take our leave, we will see you in a couple of hours for the grand tour, goodbye"

"Goodbye" me and Katerina chorused together.

"Kat, this place is too good to be true, it's really wonderful here. Don't you think?"

"More than we deserve, and yes it is wonderful. I can't wait for my tour with Vincent he seems very kind and I'm sure you and Chris will get along".

"Yes well he seems sensible, and he also seems like a good friend, plus he's family."

"Well whatever I think I'll catch up on some sleep""I think I may join you on that".

****EODC****

After 1half hours me and Katerina woke up and refreshed ourselves and made our way down stairs to the main hall, on the way we saw lots of armour on the walls and tapestry's, they were all fantastic. When we got to the bottom of the stairs we saw our 2 cousins in animated conversation.

"Kat, you thinking what I'm thinking""I believe I do Beth". We whispered to each other and quietly sneaked up to Vincent and Chris.

"BOOO!"

I couldn't stop laughing both boys jumped up into the air and banged against each other causing them to fall on top of each other.

"Payback!" with that shouted me and Katerina split up. I ran through the halls watching out for dead ends, then after a minute I heard footsteps and panting. All of sudden I saw a door that took my total attention and quickly stepped in, preying no one was using the room.

I stopped and looked at my surroundings, I was in a pale blue room with a huge fireplace, but what struck me were all the musical instruments in the room. You see I love music and learnt to play the piano when I was very little as it just fascinated me so much.

In the middle of the room was a grand piano made of wood polished to a glowing brown, it was definitely radiant.

I walked over and lifted up the case and let my fingers run across the keys, but without making a sound. I quickly sat on the stool and thought of a tune I could play, but in the end just started experimenting with new notes flowing together, making a soft tune carry out across the room.

"That was brilliant" a hand was found on my shoulder which made me scream and jump out of the hands direction, which cause a choir of laughter replacing the tune of the piano.

"That's not funny" I shouted back at them whilst straightening out my dress. "How long have you three been here anyway?"

"Well Beth, the boys found me and then we heard this lovely playing and Vincent took us to the music room and for the past ¾ of an hour we have been listening to you playing. By the way it was excellent playing, mama would be proud."

"Thank you for that, Kat, but you should have stopped me now I have wasted time for the tour around the house."

Chris butted into my speech. "It doesn't matter really, we'll just do it tomorrow and we'll then have more time as well, but now it's dinner, so my dear Bethania would you please accompany me to dinner" Chris then offered me his arm and we walked along the corridors to the dining room, to where my aunt and uncle but also Gabriel were all waiting.

****EODC****

Klaus

I was sitting in my study reading a book about my curse that I stole from them wretched witches that put it on me, good thing I killed any descendants they might have had.

I chucked my book against the wall, I was bored of reading and couldn't think of anything today, I didn't want to feed as I was full for filling myself with Sophia, she was delicious.

"Klaus, Katerina and her companion who apparently is female as well, arrived at Petrova household earlier today."

"Very well done about the information gathered, is there anything else that is known?"

"I have said everything I know brother."

"Thank you Elijah, and if you hear anything else please report back me." With that said my brother started to walk out of the room again, to whatever business he was up to, when an idea hit me.

"Elijah, wait. I want you to go to the Petrova household and say you have something to discuss with the elder brother, compel him into bringing katerina with him as his companion tomorrow for my birthday party. Also I want you to find out about this companion of hers if you can or anything that would intrigue my doppelgänger in conversation, do not fail me brother."

"Klaus, I will get right on it and give you my word that I will turn out success full in my task, I will see you soon."

"Goodbye brother".

Elijah quickly left and I retired to my rooms with a grin, everything was working out perfectly, my doppelgänger had arrived, she would be at my party tomorrow, everything was perfect.

****EDOC****

**Elijah **

I quickly arrived to the Petrova household, and heard the animated discussions between the family.

The things I do for Klaus, but we are brothers and stand together no matter what, even if he is part werewolf he will always be my elder brother and someone I respected greatly.

I compelled the guard at the doors to let me in and fetch Gabriel for me as I stepped inside, I had already been to the Petrova household before but my brother hasn't.

"Lord Redstone, what brings you here to our household?"

"Gabriel good to see you, do you think we could talk in private for a few minutes, if you don't mind"

"Of course not milord, please follow me"

He took me into a room full of comfy seats with a fire going and when he turned his back on me I quickly rushed to him, waited for him to turn around and started to compel him.

"Sit down Gabriel" which Gabriel did then I sit down opposite him, "Gabriel when you come to the party tomorrow at Redstone Manor, I want you to bring Katerina Petrova, with you. Do you understand" he just nodded his head.

"Now what can you tell me about Katerina?"

"Katerina likes to flirt a lot and cause mischief; she's a little selfish as well and very talkative, and she loves to play games. She's 17 years old but 18 this month and her favourite colour is green".

Brilliant, just the right amount of information, I needed. I got up to leave but then a thought crossed my mind.

"Who is the companion Katerina is with and how does she know her?"

"Katerina's companion is her younger sister who's 16 but turns 17 this month. Her name is Bethania Petrova and she's very close to Katerina, she only came here because she didn't want her sister to be lonely, Beth is very loyal to her family."

Perfect, I have got even more information and it seems like we are going to meet both in a couple of minutes and I can see them for myself

Gabriel quickly woke up from the compulsion he was under, after I checked again that he knew what he had to do. We walked out into the main hall and two girls giggling greeted us.

"Hello cousins, what are you doing?"

"Well we are going to bed and were waiting to say goodnight to you, hello sir it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Bethania and this is my sister Katerina " I recognised Katerina as she had the same appearance of the last doppelgänger.

They were both very beautiful, but there was something about Bethania that reminded me of a sister figure to me. But she slightly had the same sent as Klaus even though hers smelt more of lilies and lavender, which was quite strange.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm Lord Elijah. I'm sorry I can't talk anymore as I have to return home, before it gets too dark. But I hope to see you both at my elder brother's birthday party."

"We would love to come, it would be a great chance to catch up and interact with people in the area." Bethania replied back, I was defiantly taking a liking to her.

"Well then if I may, Katerina would you accompany me to the party."

"I would love too, but who is going to take Bethania"

"I will" a boy appeared and I noticed it was Chris, with the signs of a blush on his check from his abruptness.

"Thank you Christopher, it would be an honour".

"Well now you have discussed escorts I must take my leave until tomorrow, gentlemen, Katerina... bethania" I kissed both their hands which made Katerina smile and Bethania blush slightly, and then quickly left the building and ran back home.

****EODC****

**Klaus **

Where the fuck was he! He's been gone for an hour surly it doesn't take that long to compel a person to take someone to a party. I growled and smashed a chair into the wall.

I was getting really cranky lately, but didn't know why, I think it's because the doppelgänger is nearby and I want the curse to be lifted, but It didn't feel like it was the right answer.

"Klaus what has happened in here?" speaking of the devil and he finally shows up.

"Well Elijah, someone's been gone for an hour, around my doppelganger and I was left in the blue" I rushed up to him and had him against the wall "and you know how much I hate to be left in the blue, in situations like this".

"Kl..au..s ... I ... was talking... to Kater...ina about ... coming .. . to ...your party.. and ... brin..ing ... her companion...Bethania. "

I let him go and ran and poured myself and my brother a drink, we both needed.

"I apologise brother, I have been very... cranky lately and it just triggered me off because you were so long... and who is umm Bethania, I've never heard that name before around here?"

Elijah took his drink and sat down opposite me. "All is forgiven brother, as for Bethania, she is Katerina's companion but also she is Katerina's younger sister at age 16, 17 soon. But we also have a setback Katerina is only 17, so we need to wait till next month, as she will be 18 then, because the doppelgänger can only be sacrificed when their 18."

"Damn it!" I started to pace the room. "Everything was too perfect, never mind I've waited decades for this, I can wait an extra month. Hey! This could be a good thing; it will give me time to know, may also be interesting to know the sister as well... what has claimed your mind brother" Elijah woke from his thoughts and looked at me

"Well, Katerina's sister, she's very beautiful but the thing is that her sent, its... very similar to.. to.."

"To what elija..""To yours brother, she smells similar to you."

I stopped pacing and a smirk appeared on my face "Well this is an interesting turn of events, hum, I am defiantly looking forward to meeting, Bethania, very beautiful name and different, I am very pleased Elijah, tomorrow will be a great 1024th birthday" I started to laugh, I was definitely happy.

****EODC****

Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW the more REVIEWS I get the faster I update!

****EODC****


	5. Up's and Down's

****EODC****

Sadly I don't own the vampire diaries or character in any way but I do own my own characters which will be known in due time. I do own bethania she is my own character I made up.

Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW the more REVIEWS I get the faster I update!

****EODC****

Previous 

I stopped pacing and a smirk appeared on my face "Well this is an interesting turn of events, hum, I am defiantly looking forward to meeting, Bethania, very beautiful name and different, I am very pleased Elijah, tomorrow will be a great 1024th birthday" I started to laugh, I was definitely happy.

****EODC****

Chapter 4 Ups and Downs

**1492 **

**Klaus **

I walked through the grounds, it was a beautiful day, the sun was out and the taste of blood on my lips from a willing virgin for breakfast.

It's been a great morning so far, and a excellent birthday in the making, my doppelgänger is coming over soon, I have a mystery to solve with a girl named Bethania, I shook as soon as I thought of that name, it made me feel strange, but also quiet impulsive to meet this girl, A very interesting day indeed

Never mind, the only bad thing is that the maids are setting up for my birthday party, and it's causing me a headache with all the talking and preparation's but mainly it's just annoying.

Just a few more hours now, and the beginning of my plans set off.

****EODC****

**Bethania **

Today was very interesting, yet in some ways disappointing.

Chris gave me a tour around the estate and it was astonishing, I loved the garden's, they were full of bright flowers and there was a small lake near some trees. It was a perfect little paradise.

****flashback****

Chris was giving me a tour of the gardens, they were remarkable, we ended up standing near the lake looking at the little island in the middle of it. I loved it, it was a breathtaking sight, to be seen.

"Why did you decide to come to England with your sister, Beth?"

I breathed in an unneeded breath "I came because I love my sister and hated the thought of her travelling to England on her own, and the idea of travelling is something I have always wanted to do". My breath got a little shaky "Sure I miss my family but I don't want to be trapped up in my home and wait for an offer of marriage. I want to explore, and me and my sister spend too much time together, it would be strange to not have her around me every day."

"Anyway I'm glad you came, I finally got to meet a family member that has something in common with me."

"And what is that Chris?"

"Well were both very smart and in a way your close to being as handsome as me."

Splash

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"I thought you needed a bath? No, maybe it's because you're not telling the truth, as I'm definitely better looking than you."

"That's not very nice. But again why push me into the lake?"

"You'll have to catch me to find out, giving me a 5 second head start, GO!"

"BUT YOU'RE FASTER THAN ME!"

"I KNOW! IT MAKES IT MORE OF A CHALLANGE AND MORE FUN!" I shouted back at Chris as he started to climb, himself out of the pond only to fall straight back in.

With this chance I decided to find a hiding place. I quickly ran through the rose filled gardens and cherry blossom trees, to find a strong oak tree, perfect FOR climbing and the leaves creating a perfect hiding spot.

Rushing up the tree I ended up scraping my legs a little, causing a small amount of stinging, but I stopped myself from letting out a squeak due to Christopher coming into view.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Chris made me laugh as he spoke in a strange voice, making my laughter fill the entire garden, and giving my spot away.

I decided to make a run for it, but as I looked down I saw I was quiet high up, but being the adventurous girl I am, I jumped down, I had a little pain in my foot but it was like pins and needles.

I ran and this led to foot steps behind me increasing in pace as I ran fast, I ran out near to the lake again, but couldn't hear anyone behind me.

That was strange, I'm sure Chris was behind me, I saw the shady tree from earlier and decided to sit down, it was a lovely day with sun high up making the shade perfect.

Heavy breathing filled my ears and I saw Chris looking for me again, whilst having his hands on his knees and bending over taking deep breaths.

"Chris, I'm over here!"

With my voice catching attention he stood up straight in seconds and being the macho man he is, ran over to me like he was just starting a race and not tired at all.

BANG

Chris was on the floor as he tripped over a root from the tree I was sitting against, It looked quite funny and I was about to laugh but then I heard an agonising moan. He was hurt, so I ran as fast as I could over to him.

"Chris, can you hear me? Are you ok? What hurts" my sentences all came out rushed, and I only received another series of moan from my companion.

It was then I noticed that his ankle was swelling up, he had sprained his ankle. I knew this as my brothers put together had done this to themselves at least 14 times.

****end flash ****

"I'm sorry I can't escort you to the party tonight, I really am."

"Would you stop going on about it, I'm to blame as well if I hadn't pushed you into the lake you wouldn't have chased me and then trip over, plus I don't really mind about the party, it's just a party and there will be plenty more but I've only got one of you."

"You really are beautiful inside and out, you care about other before yourself and don't give it a second thought. You really aren't like most women, are you?"

I started to get a bit nervous for Chris's health; he was saying things he didn't mean to say. Wasn't he? I got up across the room and fetched a water basin and flannel for his ankle.

"Christopher I think you hit your hard too hard, I'm not beautiful and I care about other people because it's the right thing to do and what do you mean, I'm not like other girls?"

"No that's not what i ment to say, I mean that you don't act as so self obsessed like some girl's and are much kinder and you are very beautiful and you know it, it's just your afraid to show it even though you radiate with kindness."

"Well, thanks for that, I'll leave you to rest and I'll come back later, I need to go help Katerina get ready, I promised her that. I will come back in a few hours and in that time I expect you to get some sleep."

"Yes mother." We both started to laugh at this point, getting rid of any awkwardness from the previous conversation like air escaping into the sky.

"Ok, if I'm your mother then you need bed rest or else you won't be able to leave your bed for a week."

"Alright, you got me. I'll go straight to sleep and catch up on some rest, but then I get to have you all to myself. Deal?"

"Deal, see you later cousin."

"See you soon Bethania."

With that I closed the door that I had walked to the hallway to go to Katerina's and my room. I gave a little knock then walked in.

Katerina was sitting at her vanity table with three large mirrors surrounding her, showing all different angels of her face. She turned around on her stool.

"You still not coming to the party anymore? I would love to have you by my side whilst with a group of strangers. Please bethania; come to the party like you said you would." She started to pull puppy dog eyes at me, which made me laugh as she could never pull it off.

"Katerina I am sorry I can't go, but I have promised to be in someone else's company tonight, and you have an escort who will be with you whilst I would have been on my own. Also you love being in strangers company that way you seem 'mysterious' in your own words. And finally my dear sister you have never been able to do puppy dog eyes, so my answer is no, I'm not going"

Katerina got very sulky now" no need for a lecture"

I walked over to my brooding sister, and talked in my most sweet, innocent voice I could muster. "katerinaaa... would you like me to help you get ready for the part, I could even let you borrow my faaavourite earring's that I know you loooveee."

Katerina was trying to hold back a smile but failed and let her pearly white teeth showed, "fine, you really are very persuasive when you talk sometimes. It's like trying to say no to a little baby, something you would agree to anything so they are happy."

"Ok, I think that was a compliment, now let's get started on you"...

****EODC****

I wiped little beads of sweat of my forehead and exhaustedly collapsed down on one of the chairs in the room. I had only just finished getting Katerina ready after hours of working on her to make her look perfect.

I think she looked like beautiful and carried her look well. I had put her hair into curlers a few hours ago to start with and left then for an hour whilst I worked on her face, applying a pale lip colour to her lips and darkening and lengthening her eyelashes and finally plucking her eyebrows to the perfect shape. I then took her curlers out leaving with bouncy chocolate curls, which I left down but, put some pieces into a golden clip behind her.

Finally we got to her dress and after the layers of corsets and underskirts we got to the masterpiece, which after putting on, (hard with avoiding her hair) she looked great. It was a burgundy dark reddish colour dress and it suited her. To finish off I let her borrow my diamond necklace and matching earrings that I got, when I turned of age when I was allowed to be courted.

Altogether she looked breathtaking and stunning. That's when there was a call from downstairs, telling us it was time for her to go.

"Thank you Beth, I will enjoy myself for you at the party."

"Goodbye, but have a good time and have fun but don't cause mischief." With that said my sister glided away, leaving me on my own.

I then decided that I would stay with my cousin for an hour, and then retire for the night.

****EODC****

**Katerina **

I was so nervous, everything had gone well so far, Gabriel took me to the carriage, we had light but funny conversation and then we went to our own little worlds.

I really wanted my sister to come, curse you Chris. He's nothing but trouble, he the fault my sister isn't coming, and I wanted her to be with me as she's the only person I can really trust and talk to. Why did he hurt his ankle? He must be a clumsy boy, but still, my sister is too kind-hearted to leave him on his own and have a goodtime herself. I bet she's checking up on him now.

Of all the days to hurt himself, it had to be today!

"Ouch!"

I just banged my head on the window as the carriage just stopped.

"Are you alright Katerina?" Gabriel's voice echoed in the carriage whilst he moved closer to me and put a hand on my arm, which was very soft and warm. A very pleasant feeling.

"I'm fine; It was just a little bump. Least the carriage has windows unlike some others else I may have fallen straight through."

We both chuckled at this, but were interrupted with the carriage door opening. Gabriel quickly shuffled out and waited outside with his hand still inside waiting for me.

I grasped his still warm hand, and slowly made my way out of the carriage.

A gasp escaped my lips as I took in my surroundings. The mansion was beautiful it was double the size of Gabriel's house, but the house itself looked gloomy with it being a very dark brown colour and towering trees creating ghostly shadows, covering anyone in its way in a cloak of darkness. Candles also lit the way to the house.

It was beautiful. It was spooky. It was time.

****EODC****

Me and Gabriel had been in the house for 10 minutes and were still waiting for the host to come to his birthday party.

So far the party seemed alright, if not a little boring. Gentle music was being played and people were talking in little groups or dancing. A few were eating at the little nibbles available or like me and Gabriel, women talking with their escorts whilst drinking.

"Hello Gabriel, it's good to see you showed up."

"Hello to you to Elijah, I hope you are well."

"Yes, I am fine. Hello Katerina, what a pleasure it is to see you again. hummm... where is your sister Katerina?" Elijah showed up with his long locks of brown wavy hair. He was still fairly tall and was wearing a brown long sleeved silky velvet top with dark brown leggings. He slowly picked up my hand and kissed It, leaving the touch of his warm lips.

"Hello to you to, Elijah. And believe me the pleasures all mine, meeting you again and in your lovely home, it's truly magnificent. Oh and Bethania couldn't come as her escort, Christopher, had sprained his ankle whilst playing with her in the gardens of Gabriel's family's estate but being the person she is, she refused to come to the party with someone else and look after him herself."

"Well that is a shame, it would have been nice to have conversation with her and yourself. But from what you have said about her just now shows she is a very caring person."

"Yes she is, but I wouldn't change her a bit after all she is a very loyal person and I know she would sacrifice everything she has, for the one she loves. She did that for me."

"And if I be so bold, what has she sacrificed, that's made her show how truly loyal she is to you and the ones she loves?"

"That's a simple question to ask, first as I've told you already she is staying at the Petrova estate instead of coming to a party, so she can look after her cousin, but also over the years all the little and big things she's ever done for me, including moving to live with our cousins."

"I think you may have proved your point on your sister, Katerina."

Gabriel soon interrupted my conversation with Elijah. "Katerina, would you mind me leaving you for a while, there are some friends I want to talk with and I know they will only boar you to listen to."

"It's fine Gabriel, really. Anyway I'm sure Elijah will keep me company."

"Of course I would Katerina, It would be an honour."

"Thank you Elijah, I truly owe you for looking after my cousin."

"Trust me, to be in Katerina's company seems too much of an award anyway, think nothing of it."

"With that I say goodbye for the moment, I will come back later Katerina, thank you again Elijah." Gabriel finally dissappered leaving me with Elijah.

"Well that was some very sweet things you said about me Elijah, I didn't know you thought I was good company."

"It's always good to be in the company of a lady, Katerina and you make interesting conversation."

Me and Elijah had started walking away now and approached a space in the room where we had plenty of room.

"Thank you" I gave a faint blush, and then talked excitedly "so... where is the mysterious host, I've heard so much about?

"Fashionably late... he likes to make an entrance" Elijah started to look around like he sensed someone important was coming, finally he settled on a staircase, and pointed his hand "here he is."

I turned around and saw the most handsome man to ever walk the planet. He had blond hair that came in gentle waves to his shoulders, and piercing blue eyes that you could see miles away, they were hypnotising.

He wore a blue formal shirt and navy leggings, which proudly brought out his slightly muscled arms and broad shoulders; he was also very tall towering over nearly everyone at the party.

People kept getting in the way though and gave him quick greetings, whilst I battled to keep him in my view which was very frustrating and so I turned to slightly cursing people under my breath. Piercing eyes found mine and the mysterious man glided over to me and Elijah. I'm sure I was catching flies with how wide my mouth was. I couldn't believe my luck he was walking over to us.

"Katerina, may I introduce to you... the lord Niklaus". Elijah had a smile on his face as he introduced the unmasked stranger. All I did in reply was do a short and polite curtsey. And all the lord Niklaus did was following my curtsey with his eyes.

Lord Niklaus then picked my hand up and kissed it, I felt like fainting. The air around him seemed so intimidating but alluring at the same time.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please... call me Klaus." He voice was as hypnotic as his eyes and silky but a overpowering sound. He then lit my face up with a smile as he gave me a smirk.

****EODC****

**Klaus **

"Hello Klaus, it's a pleasure to be at your birthday party."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Katerina. If you excuse me and Elijah for 1 minute I am getting a drink."

"Yes Klaus, it is fine."

"Elijah, I know I'm glad to see my doppelgänger, but I am disappointed."

"And how is that brother?"

"Well I was more interested in meeting Katerina's sister that you told me so much about."

"It seemed her escort hurt himself in her company, so she decided to help heal him whilst he is injured meaning her not coming to you party."

"Hum... that's brought some bad shadow over my party, never mind though, I have a plan to get to know both some more and I believe it's time to put this plan into action."

I slowly walked up to Katerina who was watching me the whole time, I gave her a smirk and she gave a smile back showing teeth. I was definitely thought she was pretty but she wasn't extravagant, she was the perfect to fuck and then sacrifice, which was still the plan in the long run.

"Katerina. Thank you for waiting."

"It was no problem Klaus"

I started to slowly walk in another direction with Katerina walking beside me.

"Now, Katerina, I heard that I am a couple people short at the guest list. Do you have any idea who these people could be?"

"Oh, yes, they are my younger sister, Bethania and her escort my cousin, Christopher Petrova. Christopher hurt his ankle so Bethania decided to stay and look after him."

"That's unfortunate on your sister part isn't it"

"Yes, well I told her to find another escort to come to your birthday but she refused." I was getting tired of Katerina now; she kept fluttering her eyes lashes at me. I hate women like that.

"Katerina, I have a proposition for you... because your sister had been unable to make it to my birthday, why don't you and your sister come over to my house tomorrow and I can hear more about you and give you a tour of my house that I have heard you complimenting about.

I started to grin as her eyes lit up, my plan was defiantly working.

"me and my sister would love to come over tomorrow Klaus. Yes."

****EODC****

Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been on holiday! Hopefully it's given me lots of inspiration for the story.

Also sorry that Bethania and Klaus haven't met yet. It will be soon!

Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW the more REVIEWS I get the faster I update!

****EODC****


	6. Realisations

****EODC****

I am soo sorry for not updating and not giving a message saying would stop for a while but I had exams coming up but the main reason is I lost inspiration but with your continuing messages of wanting me to update I finally am and hope I can update sooner rather than later. Altogether thank you, to my fans for not losing faith.

Sadly I don't own the vampire diaries or characters in any way but I do own my own characters which will be known in due time. I do own bethania she is my own character I made up.

Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW the more REVIEWS I get the faster I update!

****EODC****

Previous 

"Katerina, I have a proposition for you... because your sister had been unable to make it to my birthday, why don't you and your sister come over to my house tomorrow and I can hear more about you and give you a tour of my house that I have heard you complimenting about".

I started to grin as her eyes lit up, my plan was defiantly working.

"Me and my sister would love to come over tomorrow Klaus. Yes."

****EODC****

Chapter 5 Realisations 

**1492**

**Bethania **

"Katerina, why did you have to agree on you and ME, to, I bet, meet a very obnoxious lord that was probably just a flirt or as you say it, 'a god'!" I moaned to her. She was sitting next to me, in the carriage going down the long drive of, the Lord Nicklaus's family estate.

I was so annoyed with Katerina for telling the lord that I would willingly come and spend the WHOLE day in their care. I didn't even know anyone; altogether I only knew Katerina and some of Elijah after a 5 minute conversation, and I don't know if he's eve there.

"My darling little sister, you will be thanking me with this. He is the most unique person I've ever met, and I want to make a good impression on him, he seems very interested on me and I would LOOOVE for that to blossom into... something more"

"Kat, no offense but he's probably just a ladies charmer and you are the next in the long line to come that catches his eyes that would willingly fill... certain ergs...and we both know what happened between you and your last charmer." With that I rolled my eyes and stared off into space, whilst I waited for the carriage to pull up.

****EODC****

Katerina and I had climbed out of our families carriage which our auntie let us borrow, she was so excited that we had been called upon to visit the Redstone estate.

****flashback****

An energetic and too excited voice woke up me, "Darling's get up" and with that said my sheets flung off me and I was being pulled out of the bed by bony hands "we need to get you ready for the Lord Niklaus". I looked across the room and saw Katerina also being dragged out of bed, by servants working for my cousins.

I moaned, I didn't want to get up this early and I definitely didn't want to meet this lord. He would probably be a show off that would flaunt all that he had and try to charm Katerina as she was the oldest and better looking.

It was always the same Katerina gets all the attention. I usually didn't have a problem with that but it always came out with the same conclusion. Someone got hurt, mainly her.

"Girls come on, we need to get you in your dresses and do your hair."

Me and Katerina shared a look, hers full of glee, mine full of boredom. "Yes auntie."

With that done and said me and Katerina got into our dresses, Katerina in a dark forest green dress with hers hair falling behind her but a few strands being pulled to the back of her head into a plait. I was in a light blue dress that gently brushed against the floor but enough that if I ran I would have to pick it up. My hair was left down in its natural gentle curls but with my fringe being pulled into a small heart shaped clip at the back of my head.

"You both, look beautiful, now hurry and get yourselves into the carriage. It's waiting outside for you.

"Thank you auntie" my and Katerina replied. Katerina was first out of the room in a hurry, whilst I hovered back a few moments and took in a couple deep breaths.

"Bethania don't be scared you'll have a wonderful time." I forgot my auntie was still in the room.

"No it's just, I don't want to go, I've only been here a couple of days and I have already been invited to a lord's house. I just think he's going to be arrogant and have his eyes all over Katerina and in the end she will get hurt after being used and I'm left with a limp sister for weeks on end."

My auntie walked over to me, grabbed my hands and gently pulled me onto a chair "Darling, the lord Klaus can be arrogant, but so can all men. Don't hold prejudice over someone you haven't met. Just be the brave girl I know you are and its Katerina's fault if she gets hurt, not yours. Even If you don't want to go just act like you do, and try and make friends. Oh and if someone you don't like makes a move on you, just be that feisty little girl that you are."

I started to get up, "well auntie, I will go but I will not be a girl that follows the handsome powerful man about and does what he wants. I will be myself."

"That's my girl, now go downstairs and get in that carriage before I carry you over my shoulder."

We both laughed and walked out the room to the Petrova carriage.

****EODC****

Me and Katerina walked to the front door and were let in by a couple of servant's. We were then led to an open room which was full of the most comfy looking chairs and were told to wait. I sat down on a chair and started to look around the room.

It was basically a brown colour with lots of chairs all facing each other at different angles. There were also a few book shelves that seemed very old, but all seemed very eye catching, especially with the interesting titles which some seemed to be in different languages.

There was also a large open window that let in a gentle breeze, which was perfect for a warm day.

Footsteps woke me from my trance of looking around the room, as I turned around I saw, Elijah, a similar outfit to the other day but looking stunning in them.

"Hello ladies, It's a pleasure to be in your company again." he walked over to Katerina and brought her hand to his lips "Katerina you still seem as lovely as last night." He walked over to me and repeated what he did to Katerina." Bethania, it great to see you again, I heard about your good deeds concerning your cousin, shame really, I was looking forward with talking to you. Anyway is Christopher well"

"Thank you Elijah, it would have been nice to talk to you too, but yes he is getting better. I'm sure he'll be out of bed later today. I hope you had a good time at your brother's party."

"Yes it was a pleasant night" he flashed me a smile at this. "Now ladies my brother will be coming soon, he has to finish a task...""come now brother I have finished that task already, it took less time than expected."

I turned around and found myself completely still. The person in front of me was amazing, penetrating blue eyes and light caramel hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown open jacket on top, also he had brown leggings and a sword attached to his belt.

His walk was hypnotising, he was slow yet graceful. It looked like he was targeting his prey, a predator ready to strike. He also seemed to have intimidation flowing from his skin that tried to capture your soul, but also the mystery also appearing from him was drawing me into him. He was incredible.

Katerina walked over to him and he stopped. This also made my trance like state disappear and I had control over myself once more.

"Brother, here is Katerina, whom you have met already but also her younger sister Bethania. Bethania this is the lord Niklaus" the 'lord Niklaus' turned to us, and smiled greedily at my sister in a way in which, I was surprised that I did not like at all but not for the thought of her getting hurt. He then kissed her hand, which only made it worse. Thinking about only made me want to push these thoughts to the fact I didn't want my sister to be hurt.

But I couldn't agree 100% on what I was saying to myself.

"Katerina, I'm glad you made it, and to be in your company for the day. It truly is a privilege." He gave her a smirk, which made Katerina's eyes glow. I had to hide a scoff. It was all too predictable, the charming young lord seducing young girls.

"And you must be Bethania," he walked over to me, looking me up and down "the girl that didn't come to my birthday to help her cousin. That's a very honourable act to do. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" He gently took hold of my hand into his and placed a kiss with his cold, smooth lips but slightly lingering a bit too long.

"Hello, lord Niklaus, I'm sorry to have missed your birthday but thank you for inviting me over to your home. It already seems so beautiful to me, yet I have only seen a few rooms briefly."

I gave a forced smile to him and tried to sound as un- board as possible yet I couldn't really convince my voice to sound as 'excited' to be here like my sister. After all, I really didn't want to be here, and yet he was already watching my every move with a look in his eyes I couldn't figure out.

"It is fine really, you will just have to wait for my next party and come to that. And thank you for complimenting on my home, I'm sure you will enjoy being in it for the day." He gave me another smile, and started to walk over to Elijah.

He gave Elijah a pat on his back. "Well ladies, I will have to leave you in Elijah's company for an hour as I need to finish a little paper work. I'm sure that Elijah will enjoy taking you around the house and grounds." Katerina looked very disappointed to be away from Lord Niklaus, yet I couldn't be happier as he walked to the staircase he appeared from earlier.

I was definitely right with him being very charming but he was also seemed cocky and arrogant, what a perfect appearance for a lord, least Elijah was much more tolerable.

****EODC****

**Klaus**

I walked up the staircase slowly as I could still be seen from the guests but I quickly used my vampire speed and ran to my bedroom as fast as I could. I slammed my door shut whilst then sinking to the cool floor with my back against it even though I didn't really feel the cold.

Bethania ... beautiful Bethania. It's all I can think about, her intoxicating aroma, her seductive body, her flowing hair and finally those big brown eyes that I want to look at all the time and to have them only staring at me.

I got up and poured myself a brandy trying to resist the urge to be downstairs and bringing Bethania to my room and taking her hearing her moaning my name. I paced back and forth trying to figure out my obsession with this young girl once I realised I was getting very large at thought of this girl.

A smile lit my face as I figured the answer out. My werewolf side had finally found its mate. I knew this by my urge to protect her and keep her away from other men. I growled the thought of her being with someone else was unacceptable and I would gladly rip any man's heart out who looked at her a second too long.

It quiet funny really thinking about it, my doppelgänger's sister would be my mate. But this would also cause trouble because I would have to kill the doppelgänger which would upset my mate and could lead to her leaving me.

No. She would not ever leave this village without me I would make sure; I will just have to make her fall in love with me enough to make her choose me over her sister. I chuckled, I had finally found my mate, someone worthy enough to rule by my side and pleasure me whilst also being personally available to me 24 7, and also to have someone loyal to me all the time.

I would definitely enjoy this, especially with the show of sisters fighting over each other to have me, even though I know who I would choose with my eyes closed in seconds.

I stepped onto my bed and lowered my trousers to relieve myself of a certain growing pleasure, with thoughts of having a certain someone eventually yearning to do this job instead of myself.

My mate... my bethania... mine... forever.

****EODC****

**Bethania **

The tour was great around the house, it was truly beautiful, shame it was owned by that cocky lord Niklaus. The rooms were beautiful and the gardens were amazing, there was so much detail that made me think that this place should be fit for royalty.

We were now in the room we started in, and were enjoying some wine, when a shadow appeared from the staircase. And a familiar yet unwanted figure came into view.

"Brother, ladies, it is an honour to be in your company, after all that work." I sighed silently as I notices lord Niklaus watching me again, it was then I also noticed I was on a 2 person seat and it was the only seat available in our little circle of people.

He walked over and gracefully sat down, sitting a bit too close to me than needed.

"Katerina will you please join me for a walk in the gardens again." Elijah asked Katerina which made me panic. Were they going to leave me here with this lord on my own? Please Katerina say no. Please.

"I would be delighted Elijah." with that Elijah offered his arm to Katerina and left the room whilst I was now stuck with the lord Niklaus.

"Well it seems its only you and me now Bethania, though I don't mind it one bit and I'm sure you're relieved to be out of your sisters company" Lord Niklaus took my hand in his and turned towards me.

I pulled my hand back; I wasn't keen on his touch whilst with him flirting. "Lord Niklaus please do not talk as if my sister is an un-liked person coming from my party as it is completely untrue and I love being in her company, she is my closet friend and family member." I also tried to further the space between us yet when I shifted further away it only made lord Niklaus move closer till I couldn't any more, yet when I looked into his eyes all I saw was mischief and a little bit of anger.

"Please Bethania, call me Klaus I much prefer it to titles and I meant no harm towards yours and your sisters relationship I only meant it to be refreshing to be in different company then with your sister repeatedly. I am truly sorry if I harmed your feelings." I looked into his eyes again after feeling guilty of turning his words into something of a different meaning and could actually see him begging for my forgiveness.

Maybe I was wrong about Klaus after all.

****EODC****

**Klaus**

For some strange reason I actually wanted. No, needed her forgiveness over my stupidly put words. I hated to think that I would be the person to give her pain though not until I wanted her in agony, after all she was my mate giving me the right to do anything I please to her.

"There's nothing to forgive... Klaus. I was wrong to take your words into a incorrect way and to which caused this disagreement, let just put it behind us and start a fresh." Her harmonic voice ringed in my ears making me want to hear more of it and only for myself. Altogether though I couldn't help but have a true smile merge onto my face.

She truly was a miracle worker, making me smile. I can't actually remember the time to which I did smile and it wasn't because of her.

****EODC****

In the end I showed her my library, which she loved and shocked me with reading some foreign language books, just the look of her reading the books with her face unknowingly glowing from the light of the fire. It was breath taking.

Altogether, our time was pleasant with getting to know one another and gaining some trust with her. I also learnt a lot about her personality and about Katerina, which would definitely be helpful.

It was also pleasant with not being disturbed by Katerina and my brother and I couldn't believe how fast time came and went with Bethania, who has now allowed me to call her Beth.

Finally it came to the part of the night were we all said our goodbyes, yet still arranging to meet again at a soon date. My heart ached with the sight of her leaving and soon found myself with a bunch of girls in my bedroom trying to keep the pain of her away from me low with the seductive taste of blood flowing down my throat.

Oh today was splendid. And tomorrow cannot come sooner.

****EODC****

**Bethania **

I was in big, big trouble, I realised as the carriage pulled off and waved at Elijah and Klaus.

One mischievous lord had changed my entire opinion of him and altogether made me think of him more and more with the change he had placed into my head, within a few hours and altogether I realised

I was aching with want to be in his company as soon as possible.

Oh today was confusing. And tomorrow cannot come sooner.

****EODC****

Hopefully the chapter was worth waiting for and I'm sorry but I probably won't be updating for a few weeks. But I will as soon as possible.

Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!

****EODC****


	7. Of All the People

****EODC****

I am sorry for not updating and not giving a message saying that I would stop for a while but I lost inspiration but with your continuing messages of wanting me to update I finally am updating and hopefully I will keep updating for a whole. Altogether thank you, to my fans for not losing faith.

Btw I now I gave Klaus and Elijah the last name Redstone but try and pretend that it was actually Mikaelson as we now know that's their surname. Also klaus's age I will change that as well as we also have a better idea on his real one now!

Sadly I don't own the vampire diaries or characters in any way but I do own my own characters which will be known in due time. I do own bethania she is my own character I made up.

Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!

****EODC****

****EODC****

Previous 

I was aching with want to be in his company as soon as possible.

Oh today was confusing. And tomorrow cannot come sooner.

****EODC****

Chapter 6 Of All The People

**2011**

**Bethania **

The blood following into my mouth was still as good as it was when I first tried it. I gently dropped the blood bag to the floor of my car and sped up a bit. Blood bags are brilliant for a snack on a long car trip but I still preferred having a fresh body at my disposal just to have the feel of me having power over them and the warm blood escaping from them into my mouth.

However through each way I get blood and no matter how I get it each night, I realise that I am still a monster created by my own sister, I have forgiven her though after all we our sisters, but I feel slightly better with not killing my 'blood downers'. You just give them some blood, a bit of compulsion and bam, your done.

My car slowed down just a little to catch a glimpse of a sign, Mystic Falls 1 mile.

It had been ages since I last came to mystic falls, I believe it was when I came to watch my sister in secret, she had 2 brothers chasing after her though she was incredibly stupid making brother become rivals in a chase to win her still heart. Even I wouldn't do something like that. No person deserves to have their heart played with and believe me I knew what that feeling was like.

From last I heard from my sources, my sister had returned to Mystic Falls as she was after causing trouble for the two brothers again, who are now vampires as she turned them even though after she had them believe she was dead.

I should know this as I did spy on my sister from time to time, after all we are still best of friends, though she did become more selfish when she was turned.

**Flashback **

**1864, Mystic Falls**

I gathered up my dress in the forest, they were such as bother nowadays. I miss greatly when they were lighter and great to run in and with manner back then, it was fine if I got the tiniest dot of mud on my clothes.

I ran quickly due to vampire speed, whilst skilfully dogging trees and branches and also watching that I don't trip on my dress, we wouldn't want another escapade of me flying into a river.

I finally reached my destination of a beautiful white mansion, with a garden full of exotic flowers of different shapes and colours, slightly reminding me of- NO! It doesn't remind me of those times, its best to forget those times anyway.

My attention was brought back from a light in a bedroom being turned on with katerina or Katherine as she now goes by, appearing in the window. Well more like smashed into the window by either Damon of Stefan Salvatore. Yes I heard of the storys involving the love triangle whilst compelling my latest kill. Lovely. My sister at it again, hopefully this won't end badly (though I would be laughing at myself in the future from what is just said.)

I will just have to wait for one of my yearly talks with Katherine, when she is less occupied.

A single person approached the window. Katherine. I knew this due to the female outline, which I would hope not to be a Salvatore brother. I slowly and cautiously stepped out from the shadows, though close enough to hide quickly and make a escape.

Eyes pierced through the night sky, which I replied back with a nod and in return I got a hasty smile, which turned to a smirk and curtains closed. Bitch, though she did know I was about and therefore got my message across for us to meet up.

"Hello miss, what would a lovely lady like you be doing out here in the middle of the night?"

Obviously not close enough to be able to hide swiftly!

**End flashback**

I think my sister is in trouble, last I heard she had escaped being trapped in a tomb she was supposed to be in years and years ago.

My car started ringing the song twilight; by cover drive, nothing to do with that pansy book with those ridiculous actors from that movie, god that film makes me look like a world class serial killer.

"Bethan speaking, who's the lucky caller?"

"Oh...It's a very sexy man, who you would love to be with everyday and just can't stop thinking about" I had to laugh at that he was just too funny and cheesy.

"In your dreams Damon but anyway Hey how are you, things going all right since you last called?"

"Well your sister is being as bitchy as ever threatening Elena, being flirty with every male creature in town, and especially Stefan whom is still brooding"

"Sorry I asked, and by the way Stefan has been brooding for years, so you can't blame that on my sister. However I am not responsible for anything she has done, but I will help out if I find it worthy of my attention. What has she done to upset people?" I couldn't help sighing whilst the last sentence came out and the dreading thoughts coming into mind what she has done. Killed council members, exposed the vampire secret, turning and creating her own little play toys, planning world domination? With Katherine I don't rule out any possibilities.

The endless list came and it went on and on, so I just decided to tune it out. Yet my attention was brought back by Katherine's disappearance.

"What do you mean she's missing?"

"Well nothing really I think she's done another runner like all the other times and I couldn't care less. The evil manipulative bitch can die for all I care-""hey remember she's still my sister, so take it easy!"

"That's unfortunate for you? Where are you now anyway, how long will you be?"

"That my friend is a good question, and to answer.." I rushed out my car and rang the doorbell with Damon and answering "I'm here."

****EODC****

**Location unknown **

**Katherine **

Why does my head fucking kill! My body started to finally get responsive after hearing a strange voice chanting? Not good, from previous incidents it's very, very bad to be found unconscious and people are nearby chanting.

I opened my eyes and found two men, a who-knows-what on a lamp and blood? And I think one of the men was Alaric? I looked around my surroundings, I think I am in Alaric's flat as well, making person two definitely Alaric. I really did need to get a closer look.

I tried to lift my body up to get that closer look, yet felt really weak. Whoever did this is in for a broken neck.

This was get freaky and the mysterious person was chanting on Alaric, was it a spell? Whatever it was I didn't like the sound of this, and me waking up here as well, well the outcome of this turning out great looked like a million to one.

Wow, wow, wow! Alaric's head was slowly rising and looking around the room and with no sound coming from him even though a total stranger was standing in front of him, which I believe is not a normal occurrence to ignore and not try to escape as quickly as possible or at least panic a little.

Alaric ripped something out of him and got up quickly, and he didn't look hurt at all? And if that's not weird having someone bow to you should tip the scales, I think?

Right I think I should take my own advice and escape. I finally had the confidence of knowing I wouldn't fall over if I stood or tried to get up. Yet it still hurt leaving short gaps coming from me and Alaric turning around. SHIT! What have I got myself into know?

"Alaric?" I was getting a bit worried now, I may not care for many people or Alaric at all, but I was worried for myself at this moment in time and the curiosity of Alaric was getting the best of me.

I finally got my balance, as Alaric got closer to me and a smirk appeared on his face, which I wouldn't have if I was next to a vampire. This was definitely getting weird.

I ran with vampire speed to the door and opened it. I had to get out of here. SHIT, I thought as I tried to get out. Another stupid blocking spell I had enough of these from being in the fucking tomb.

I turned around to find Alaric still approaching me. "Zdravei, Katerina" his voice sounded different, very different, he sighed and got closer with his hands appearing on both sides of my face turning me to him.

"I've missed you" oh no! No. No. No. No. No! There was only one person I knew this could be, the one person I never wanted to see again in my life. "Klaus." His smirk grew. "It's great to see you again, my dear." The smirk grew even larger.

I ran to the over side of the room, I had to try and escape, no matter if It killed me or else I would still be dead from him. "Missed me more than Bethania?" oh, fuck! Why did I mention my sister.

His face dropped, "don't you dare mention her name, you have no right to mention her name, the evil you are doesn't deserve to know her" he slightly growled.

"No it's you that doesn't deserve to know her, If you hadn't come along nothing bad would have happened to my sister, to both of us."

He laughed. He seriously just laughed, "Well for once Katerina or Katherine know, actually has shown she has cared for another person in her life. Oh and by the way, me and Bethania would have been better off if it was just her that came and not you." He hit my check.

"I'm glad my sisters dead, know she doesn't have to deal with you and your obsession with her." That was a half truth, Klaus didn't know bethania or now Bethan as she goes by, did die yet then turned into a vampire, that part Klaus doesn't know and never will. That is one thing that I would never tell him, no matter what!

"I wasn't obsessed with her!" he growled again and he had me up the way by my throat, Alaric was actually strong." I was in love, something that you have never experienced and her death will not be in vain as you my dear and anyone else involved in her disappearance is going to be tortured for eternity. Now my dear, I believe it is you that should wish they are dead!" With that my whole world tuned black.

****EODC****

**1492, Petrova household, Alnmouth, England, **

**Bethania **

I can't believe it; he wants me to marry him. My lovely, handsome Niklaus and a Lord, I can't wait to tell mother, I might be able to persuade Klaus into sending some money to help over at my home.

Lately me and Klaus have gotten a lot closer and when he told me he was a vampire, and one of the originals, I was scared yet touched as he wanted me to keep his secret.

I don't know where this will lead us, him being a vampire and me human but I love him so much, he has completely changed my world around. And we are meeting again tomorrow at another ball he is holding in order to announce our engagement. I couldn't help but let a giggle be released from my lips.

"Bethania, are you in here?" I was startled out of my thoughts by Katerina and her wet and scared appearance.

"Katerina what's the matter, are you alright?" "No I'm not, and though I wish not to break you happy moment from your engagement I really need to talk to you."

"Of course, you can talk to me, come lets gets a blanket around you and in front of the fire." I quickly rushed to her side and wrapped her up in the blanket and we both collapsed by the fire.

"As you know, we were both told about Lord Elijah and Klaus being vampires.""Yes I remember who could not?""Don't interrupt me bethania this is very important. Thank you, anyway they have only told us half truths and we are both in great danger.""What do you mean Katerina, how can there be half truths to knowing they are vampires and anyway, Klaus promised me that we would never be harmed by him."

"Anyway, Niklaus isn't just a vampire; he's half vampire half werewolf. That side to him is dormant. He is going to kill me as I am the doppelgänger, which he told us was the key to breaking the sun and moon curse, yet didn't tell us it was me. The curse is also fake, he is going to kill us to stop his own curse." With this Katerina couldn't stop crying and I knew that she was telling the truth, she was my sister and I could definitely tell when she was lying and telling the truth. And so tears fell from my eyes as I realised that Niklaus never loved me and that it was all lies.

"Kat, what are we going to do, we need to leave this place at once and how did you find all this out?" I was very puzzled and drew myself together as now was the time I needed to be brave for my family.

"I found out from Travis he said that something bad was to happen and told me everything, he wanted me and him to run away together yet the only person I will leave is my sister, he is yet to know that I will be leaving without him, and I know what were going to do, we are going to run away and you are going to do so tonight, I may not be the best sister but I'm getting you as far away as possible."

"I can't leave you here, what king of sister would do that?" I couldn't stop the tears from falling now, I was so shocked of the sacrifice she was doing for me and I couldn't believe the bond we had that would enable us to do this for one another.

"Now you listen here Bethania, you are going to leave here tonight and I will distract people from knowing you are missing till tomorrow night, where I am then going to leave and come find you ok? I am not going to let my little sister get hurt when she herself sacrificed everything to join me in England. Now it's my turn to be responsible for once and I hate his sick obsession with you." I chocked on my tears "ok Katerina, I will do what you say".

"Good, that's good. Now listen closely, I want you to take a horse from the stables, which I have gotten someone to get ready for you and all the things you will need, you will then ride to the docks that we arrived at and you will go to the hotel nearby where you will be picked up by walters wife who will look after you till I return and come find you, do not leave the house they take you to and don't let anyone enter the house. If I'm not back in two months then leave and find somewhere safe to live, grow old and have the life you deserve. When I do come and find you we will leave to Bulgaria, get the family and run."

"You need to promise that you will come back to me and we will be safe, promise me Katerina please.""I promise, but you also need to promise that if the worst does occurs, you will not sob for me, you live your life and do whatever makes you happy, do not feel guilty for my decisions" I was now a complete mess with eyes sore and puffy and hair being crazy from the amount of times I ran my fingers through it.

"I promise Katerina, to all you've said but what will you do to distract them, they will obviously find out and then they will come looking for us." I was worried now, I wouldn't be able to live the life Katerina was promising me to have and that would be a sin to my sister from these false promises.

"I am going to eventually fake your death and then I will fake mine that way we will be safe from them.""What about our family wont it look suspicious if they leave as well?""Don't worry what we will do is we will pretend that they caught illnesses and they died we will create pretend graves for them and yourself if they do come looking for us, that way they will be sure that you and the family our dead."

"You truly are a wonderful person Katerina, if not slightly disturbed but yet, I couldn't wish for a more perfect sister to live with and love."

"Stop it you're going to make me cry, now please leave before anyone does realise you are gone, tomorrow is our only option for us to escape and I'm nto missing that window of opportunity."

"Hold on Katherine what about uncle and auntie, they will be worried and they have done so much for us.""Don't worry, I will leave a letter saying that we missed our home and wanted to leave, I would rather us be safe rather than them."

I slowly got up of the ground and took a last look around the room, so many memories and in so little time, the best and worst moments in my life, hearts broken, precious times and sickening kindness.

I grabbed my cape and nodded to my sister, I refused to say goodbye as it wasn't we would see each other soon. I opened the window and made my hasty descent into the unknown.

****EODC****

Hopefully the chapter was worth waiting for and thank you to all the people that emailed me and reviewed. Hopefully I will update soon but at the moment I am doing my GCSE's and want to do well so I may not. This is not an excuse its simple fact and though I do love writing I do want to do well in the future but as I finish my GCSE's there will be a chapter out with Klaus and bethania re-meeting. Also review and tell me what type of incident you want them to meet in!

Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!

****EODC****


End file.
